For Neji's Hand
by Jazzy Lizel Rogers
Summary: Neji is being mated off to the man of his choice. His first pick the general of the king's army Gaara. Will Gaara accept Neji or will Neji be left heartbroken. Yaoi!Seme!Gaara Uke!Neji
1. First Interaction

Gaara watched the small uke as he made his way back to the castle. His name was Neji and he worked as a personal servant for the prince. He was beautiful standing at a height of 5'6 and weight of around 150 pounds. He was curvier then most of the ukes that Gaara had ever seen. As the general it was his job to keep everything in the castle safe and peaceful. His favorite task was following Neji to the market to make sure no harm had come to him. For he was beautiful with his long chocolate colored hair and lilac eyes. Many had come and asked the prince for Neji's hand but he had denied them all because he felt it was Neji's choice to decide who he wanted to mate.

Neji was walking up the dirt path to the road that would lead him to the back entrance to the castle when a man popped up in front of him. He jumped frightened he had no expected the man to materialize in front of him. "Hello, can I help you?" "Why yes you can. My name is Ronerio and I am one of the suitors who have come to seek your hand in marriage." "Oh, well I am Neji and it is very nice to meet you but I must get back to work." With that Neji attempted to walk around Ronerio, Ronerio grabbed him back making Neji drop the groceries in hand. Neji turned and smacked him "How dear you put your hands on me!"

Ronerio still reeling from the smack attempted to hit Neji back when Gaara grabbed hold of his hand. Neji and Ronerio looked surprised "Do not put your hands on something that does not belong to you." Was all that Gaara said. Ronerio looked at the man he was huge at least 6'7 with crimson hair and foamy sea green eyes. He was built as if he was made of stone and his grip was tight. Ronerio nodded and Gaara let go of his arm. "If I ever see you at the castle again consider yourself dead" Ronerio again nodded before dematerializing. Gaara turned and looked at Neji who was picking the groceries up and bent down and begin to help. Neji looked up at him "Thank you Gaara-sama for helping me out!" He spoke timidly.

Neji had a little crush on Gaara but didn't know how to express it. "You welcome Neji " rumbled out Gaara in a sinfully deep baritone that reminded Neji of melted chocolate. Neji blushed and stood up groceries in hand. Gaara took the groceries out of his hand and begin to walk up the path, Neji instantly linked arms with Gaara looking up to see his reaction. He could see nothing but the smell in the air changed tinted with a scent that he recognized but could not identify. They reached the gates and the guards saluted Gaara and greeted Neji before opening the gates.

Neji lead Gaara to the kitchen and said "you can put the groceries on the counter" Neji usually wasn't allowed outside of the gates but Gemma the usual cook had caught the flu and couldn't get out of bed. "Thank you again Gaara-sama for helping me out" with that Neji stood on his tippy toes and pressed a kiss to Gaara's chin seeing as that was the only thing he could reach. Gaara nodded to Neji before leaving the kitchen.


	2. Sign Up

Gaara rushed to his home stopping only once to bow to the royal princess and then continuing his journey to his cottage. He opened the door and stepped in he let out a sigh of relief and slumped to the ground. He held his head in his hands. The little uke was driving him crazy and he didn't even know it. He took his shoes off and set them in a cubby by the front door. He took a look around making sure there were no unwanted surprises he would have to take care of before stepping into the living room. Instantly he walked to the bathroom he was in dire need of an extremely cold shower. He stripped his black and green uniform off and threw it in the hamper he stepped in the shower and turned the water on.

Relaxing as the hot water soothed his aching muscles from the hard training he had went through with the new soldiers. Then he switched it too cold to will away his erection which was standing proudly at attention. The head a deep red color almost matching his pubic hair dripped small beads of pre-cum onto his chest. He groaned the cold water was not working which ment he would have to take care of it by hand. He sighed and leaned back in the shower he wrapped his large hand around the base of his cock and hissed with pleasure. Slowly he dragged his hand upward biting his lip as his nails softly scrapped the vein on the underside of his cock. He changed up the tempo stroking his cock faster and faster until he reached his climax. White, hot burst of cum landed on his chest and hands he slumped down and let the water wash away any evidence of an erection.

After five minutes of sitting in the tub he stood and turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel for his waist and another for his hair he walked to the living room before sensing a presence behind instantly he grabbed the person and flipped them over his shoulder pinning them down with a foot to the throat before realizing who it was. "Dammit Naruto how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me" said Gaara. He helped Naruto up and Naruto grinned sheepishly at him "Not nearly enough for me to even consider listening to you" He laughed "got to make sure your still aware of your surroundings" Naruto teased. Gaara walked away sighing and begin to towel dry his hair. "What do you want Naruto" he yawned out. "Well you know Sasuke's holding the little competition for his and Neji's hand I was wondering if you would consider joining."

Gaara swiftly turned and looked at Naruto there was not a hint of laughter in his aqua blue eyes. "Why do you think I would join that competition?" "Because I see the way you look at Neji and I won't let your stubbornness get in the way of your love for him!" Gaara stared at Naruto for a moment before nodding. "Wonderful I will be here at 9:30 tomorrow morning so we can go sign the sheets for the competition so get some sleep bro" With that Naruto left. Gaara sighed and pulled on some black silk boxers before slipping into bed and wondering what tomorrow would look like.


	3. Challenge 1

Chapter 3  
>Gaara sat up and hit the alarm clock it read 8:45 which left him 45 minutes for a jog, shower, and breakfast. He slowly rose and grabbed jogging pants and a t-shirt as well as his I-pod and head phones. He locked the door to his cottage and began to jog behind the path that led into the woods. After twenty minutes of jogging he returned home with twenty five minutes left he took a 15 minute shower and breakfast. He quickly hopped in the shower and washed up with his pine and river scented body wash. He stepped out the shower and brushed his teeth while drying his hair. He rinsed his mouth and dressed in a black muscle shirt crimson cargo shorts and black sneakers before grabbing a quick breakfast of hamburger meat and water.<p>

He sat patiently and waited for Naruto who without fail popped up in his ceremonial garbs. His official title was Prince Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan and he was staying with the Uchiha Clan in an attempt to bring peace to their countries. During his stay he had developed a bond with Gaara whom he affectionately called brother and fell in love with Sasuke the princess of the land. However, Naruto never told Sasuke how he felt about him only hinted with jokes. Five minutes later Naruto stood in Gaara's living room wearing Black sandals Orange Cargos and a Black wife beater. They walked out the house and Gaara locked the door before following Naruto down the path. They got to the lines and notice more than one hundred semes in line for each uke. Naruto sighed "This is going to be a long wait" Gaara nodded and watched the time inch on as the lines move.

Finally at 11:47 Gaara reached the signup sheet for Neji's hand the guard in charge saluted him and gave him a devious smile. "I'll put you close to the top of the list for the meeting's sir because I know that you are the most capable person for protecting, providing for, and loving Neji" Gaara smiled "Thank you soldier." Gaara stood to the side waiting for Naruto to get too the top of the line. There was a frustrated shout and almost every seme's head snapped to that direction Neji stood attempting to get his kite out of the lowest branch on the tree. Any seme over 6 feet could have helped the uke get the kite but they were too busy staring at the plump little ass peaking from under his dress that had ridden up. Gaara took a deep breath and walked up behind Neji and grabbed the kite out of the tree. Neji looked up to see which seme had helped him and found Gaara's eyes. The other semes begin to mummer things such as "who does he think he is?" "That uke will never go for him." 'He looks scary he's probably scaring the poor uke!" Neji smiled "Thank you for helping me Gaara-sama." He looked at Gaara's wrist and found a lilac bracelet on his arm it marked him as a suitor for Neji's hand. He blushed and his heart skipped a beat he was excited and happy that Gaara wanted him. He stood on his tippy toes and softly kissed Gaara on the chin before walking away to Sasuke's side.

Naruto met up with Gaara and slapped him on the arm "I saw that, you're going to have him before you even realize it" Gaara smirked and said "I know." Finally after all the suitors were signed up Sasuke came out with papers in his hand "Those in the race for Neji's hand step forward." 240 men stepped forward in the court yard. Sasuke read off 156 names and said "These men have failed to pass the first test which was the kite in the tree maybe if you jackasses realized that his happiness triumphs your horniness you would have still been in the race good day." With that the men who failed the test where led away and the rest retired to double rooms in the castle or nearby houses.


	4. Please Read

Dear my loyal readers,

I'm so sorry I took soooo long to get this out to you guys. I made a horrible mistake! I saw the reviews about how it seemed to jump from chapter 3 to chapter 4. This was because there was supposed to be two more chapters between chapter 3 and 4. I'm taking down what was formally known as chapter 4. The next chapter will be posted on the 18th.

Thank you guys, Ms. Lizel Rogers


	5. Dreaming

Gaara sat in his cabin with Naruto watching tv "Dude do you think that he will really go for me" mumbled Gaara. "Of course did you not see how he gave you that kiss after you helped him" replied Naruto. The bell rang and Gaara got up from the forest green couch and trekked to the door. He stared through the peephole and saw Kiba, one of their only submissive friends.

He opened the door "Hey, haven't seen you in awhile Shino keeping you busy?" "Shut up " Kiba colored "I heard that you two losers are going for Sasuke and Neji's hands." "You better believe it and Gaara and I plan on winning them" shouted Naruto while pulling his trademark pose. "The first competition for Sasuke is tomorrow as well as the informational session with Neji. We are so pumped" he yelled again. "Yeah what he said" repeated Gaara in a monotone.

"So how's Shino? " "He is wonderful I made the right decision when I picked him. I just get so lonely sometimes when he is out on missions. Don't get me wrong I love Akamura but sometimes I need human interaction" said Kiba as he threw himself down on the couch next to Naruto. "Well your always welcome here it'll be like the old days us bothering the hell out of Gaara and staying up all night. That's if Shino doesn't mind you staying the night with us." "Really! Shit I'll make sure to ask him next time he comes home which won't be for another week" Kiba sighed.

He was really lonely and because of rumors of his, Naruto, and Gaara's involvement Shino didn't like him spending too much time with them. "If you want we could come speak with him and help to change his mind" said Gaara while cracking his knuckles. "No, Gaara" Kiba laughed "that's not necessary I can handle him. But I'll let you guys go to sleep you have a night day ahead of you tomorrow. Bye!" With backward glance and a wave Kiba headed out the door. "Well I guess that's my cue to get going too. I'll see you tomorrow." Gaara nodded and locked his door after Naruto left. After a quick shower he hopped in the bed.

*Dream Sequence*

Gaara looked around he was in a field of flowers. Lilacs specifically that reminded him of Neji's eyes. He stood dusting loose dirt off his slacks and wondering where the hell he was. "Gaara? Baby what are you doing come back inside" Neji grabbed his arm and they begin to run towards the edge of the field, but it seemed to stretch on forever.

Behind them the ground begin to crumble flowers, trees, and animals disappeared into the sink hole. Neji was slowing down "Gaara I can't make it go on without me" gasped Neji. Gaara went to pull him and a black tendril shot out of the hole and wrapped around his neck. It pulled one end of Neji while Gaara pulled the other. Slowly Neji begin to rip he let out blood curdling screams as his stomach pulled open and his small intestine fell into the door. Gaara looked on in horror and let Neji go and his limp body was pulled into the hole. Slowly it closed up and the sun begin to shine again.

*End Dream Sequence*

Gaara woke with a start he had a sinking feeling about the day. He turned over and looked at the clock it was 3:30 he still had 6 hours of sleep. He turned on his side and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to come to him.


End file.
